Las melodías de su violín
by Noir.symphonie
Summary: Ella es una violinista en el lugar perfecto para dar a conocer sus composiciones, él es un guardián de un bosque, que tan sólo esperaba sorprenderse con las maravillas que éste le traía, pero nunca esperó tener la dicha de encontrarse algo así. Oneshot, PruNyo!Aus, sorpresivamente no hay drama, sólo se puede desbordar miel, supongo. Espero con toda sinceridad que lo disfruten.


"Las melodías de su violín"

Y ahí se encontraba otra vez. Sus ojos se cubrían de verde y uno que otro haz de luz. La luna, maravillada con su presencia, la iluminaba para que pudiese seguir su camino por aquellos frondosos bosques que tanto la llamaban a encontrarse consigo misma, a caminar, y perderse en sus propios pensamientos. La noche era larga, y aquella dama que caminaba no dudaba en aprovechar la brisa nocturna, el cantar de la naturaleza, la belleza a oscuros matices.

Con violín en mano caminaba, lenta, cuidadosa, con paso delicado, haciendo ver el respeto que le tenía a cada criaturilla que podía estar habitando ahí. Annaliese caminaba, y cuidaba que su vestido no se estropeara, que su violín no se dañara, y que la tranquilidad del bosque no se alterara.

Y ella caminaba, y la luna sonreía.

Y ella caminaba, y las hadas se alegraban.

Y ella caminaba, y las luciérnagas iluminaban el bosque. Las criaturas de alegría saltaban, y los árboles movían sus ramas gracias al viento, porque ella había llegado. Y este mismo viento mecía sus castaños cabellos, los cuales se dejaban libremente acariciar. El tranquilo bosque estaba expectante, y era porque ella estaba ahí.

Porque todos sabían a lo que ella iba.

Porque todos querían deleitarse con su gran pasión.

Porque era ella quien lograba calmar el alma de quien quiera que la escuchase.

El tiempo caminaba junto a ella, y no se hizo más de una hora hasta que ella se detuviera. Ya había llegado a su adorado río de siempre. Aquella hermosa cascada rodeada de frondosas enredaderas a su izquierda, y por la derecha, otra maravilla de bosque que la invitaba a soñar con todas las cosas que se podía encontrar. A su frente, cruzando el río por un pequeño camino de piedras, un curioso árbol, y enorme por lo demás, que parecía ser la casa de alguien. Lograba ver su puerta, y dos pequeñas ventanas circulares, que hacían de aquel hogar algo cálido y un tanto mágico a la vista de cualquiera. Ella lo encontraba hermoso, y al acomodarse en el lugar y deleitarse con su vista, pronto comenzó a sentir como su corazón se llenaba de ganas de interpretar con su violín lo que sentía en aquel momento. Sentía como la naturaleza la invitaba a disfrutar el momento, a mezclarse, mimetizarse con el lugar. No dudó mucho en comenzar a tocar lo que producto de su imaginación saliera. Su violín vibraba con el compás de sus pies al moverse lentamente, cerraba los ojos, y se dejaba llevar, sin importar que el tiempo pasara a su merced. No había apuros, no había complicaciones, soñaba con no parar jamás. Ella era Annaliese, quien con su música era capaz de calmar cualquier tormento, de hacer viajar a cualquiera a un mundo de tranquilidad. El arco se deslizaba de manera sublime al tocar el violín, produciendo un sinfín de tonadas de las cuales ella misma llegaba a sorprenderse. Siendo ella misma reconocida por su permanente parsimonia, ninguna de sus composiciones era capaz de alterar a nadie, sino que tan solo darle un manto de infinita paz a quien lograra tener el honor de presenciar alguno de sus conciertos nocturnos.

Y muy bien lo sabía aquel chico que la observaba cada vez que ella iba, que no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellos profundos orbes amatistas, que siempre observaba lo sedoso que era su cabello, y de lo bella que se veía tocando el violín. Aquel misterioso hombre cuidaba el lugar, había tomado la decisión de vivir ahí hace mucho tiempo atrás, en aquella casa que tanto le llamaba la atención a la castaña.

Desde la cortina minúsculamente abierta por él, la miraba tocar, y no entendía cómo era que la luna la podía iluminar tan perfectamente. Se hundía en las dulces sonatas de aquella bella mujer, quien no se había percatado jamás del hecho de que alguien más que las criaturas del bosque la observaban.

Apenas la escuchó interpretar por primera vez, pudo sentir que su alma perdía el peso de sus malos pensamientos, y aquel manto de paz se hacía presente. Sonreía, esa mujer había sido capaz de calmar a sus demonios con el dulce sonido de su violín. Y podía jurar que no le había costado nada acostumbrarse a su presencia casi todas las noches. Era la visita más bienvenida por los alrededores del que él poco a poco consideraba como su hogar. Era un muchacho alto, con unos extravagantes rubíes como ojos, y un reluciente cabello que oscilaba entre el rubio ceniza más claro que se pudiera conocer, y un pequeñísimo toque de gris claro. Su condición de albino lo hacía más peculiar, pero él no tenía complejo alguno por ello. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para entregar, y desde que comenzó a vivir en aquel bosque se prometió a él mismo que lo cuidaría hasta el último aliento de su vida. Nunca creyó encontrar algo que lo sorprendiera más que el bosque en su vida, hasta que el destino lo hizo toparse con aquella bella muchacha, la que no demoró en hacerle sentir aquel curioso calor en su cuerpo, aquel que no se siente todos los días, ni por toda la gente que se pudiera observar. Algo extravagante, que lo intimidaba, pero lo hacía sentir único.

A medida que iba escuchándola tocar el violín, iba tomando pedazos de papel, en los cuales anotaba la mayoría de las notas que la chica tocaba. De día las leía, de noche las volvía a escuchar. Y volvía a anotar, leer, y volver a escuchar. Eran tan bellas, que un día tuvo la idea de comenzar a interpretarlas por las suyas con su flauta traversa. Amaba a su flauta como uno de sus mayores tesoros, y aquella ocasión era digna para que él reluciera aquellas habilidades que con el tiempo y la práctica fue adquiriendo. De algo que estaba orgulloso desde el fondo de su corazón, era de la habilidad que el tiempo y las enseñanzas le habían dado en aquel instrumento tan preciado para él.

Y así, cada noche escribía, cada día practicaba, y la muchacha no salía de su mente. Planeaba él ser el complemento de aquel inmaculado violín, pero tenía claro también que debía esperar. Sus ansias eran grandes, pero aquella música era tan gloriosa para él, que prefería calmarse. Tampoco era como si su personalidad fuera la de un atrevido, más bien no se atrevía aún a ni si quiera ser su espectador fuera de su casa. Sentía un tanto de vergüenza, unas tiernas ansias de niño pequeño mezclado con el encanto del enamoramiento, pero la felicidad no se dejaba opacar en él.

Si lograba hacerlo bien, sería uno de los mayores deleites auditivos, y para su mayor importancia, tendría la oportunidad de poder conocer mejor a aquella hermosa muchacha que lo había cautivado a base de majestuosas composiciones, como si de un poderoso hechizo se tratara. No era malo, y no se arrepentía de ello. Pero el simple hecho del poder acercarse a ella le hacía sentir corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo.

Pacientemente esperó, noche tras noche se dejaba llevar por ella, hasta que, pasada su buena cantidad de días, logró juntar la valentía necesaria para lograr su objetivo. El bosque estaba comportándose distinto a que como siempre lo hacía, sentía el nerviosismo del chico al temer no poder ser el complemento que ella y sus melodías merecían tener.

Esa noche esperó, porque temía no alcanzar la perfección.

Esperó, porque no quería ahuyentar a su admirada compositora.

Esperó, porque tenía la esperanza de por fin poder conocerla y alcanzar su lugar.

Y después de escucharla unas horas esa noche, el muchacho que tenía como nombre Gilbert entreabrió un poco su puerta. Sus piernas temblaron un poco, pero estaba seguro de lo que hacía. La miraba, y podía sentir la diferencia de verla con la puerta cerrada y con la puerta abierta.

La observaba, y su mente comenzaba a divisar las partituras y el cómo sonaría cada una de ellas en flauta.

La observaba, y no podía evitar suspirar con suavidad ante su mirada.

La observaba, y cada vez se sentía más convencido de la locura que hacía.

La observaba, e inevitablemente, sentía cada vez más admiración por ella.

Y con las manos un tanto temblorosas, el muchacho posicionó su flauta en su boca, para comenzar a hacerle dueto a la extraña que se había estado robando sus pensamientos todo aquel tiempo. Por su parte, la pacífica muchacha se llevó un susto que la hizo dar un pequeño salto, logró equivocarse en una nota, y detuvo su sonata sólo para observar al albino que venía cruzando las pequeñas piedras del río. Anonadada, no se logró dar cuenta a buenas primeras de que la puerta detrás de él estaba abierta, el reconocer sus creaciones en la flauta traversa del chico, el misterioso flautista captado toda su atención, como había logrado inquietarla un poco también. Se preguntaba quién era él, qué hacía ahí, y cómo había logrado tener las partituras de sus composiciones. Annaliese no terminaba de entender la situación para cuando Gilbert ya había cruzado el río, y se seguía acercado a ella, su flauta no dejaba de sonar. Valientemente, el muchacho no se detuvo, a pesar de que ya era él el único que hacía sonar su instrumento.

Y continuó, a pesar de que arriesgaba el intimidarla y que ella no se volviera a acercar a tocar en aquel lugar.

Y continuó, porque sentía que hacía lo correcto por quien tanto había captado su atención.

Y continuó, porque quería lograr escuchar la perfección que sabía que juntos podían lograr.

Llegaron a estar frente a frente. Ella estaba estática, él también pasó a estarlo. Gilbert, pasó de mirar al suelo y a su flauta, a mirar a la razón de su loco actuar. Fue ahí el mágico momento en donde sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella, sorprendida con aquellos rubíes, él ya maravillado con aquellos ojos amatistas. La magia se apoderó del lugar en el instante en el que el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, donde las luciérnagas parecían bailar a su alrededor, donde la luna buscaba el ángulo perfecto para lograr iluminarlos a los dos, para que lograran ver bien sus rostros, para que la magia comenzara a fluir, para que Gilbert no fuera el único que sintiese aquella extraña electricidad.

Gilbert no sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Gilbert quería buscar las respuestas en ella.

Gilbert quería saber quién era ella.

Gilbert quería saber por qué se había interesado en ella. Quería entender por qué era que su corazón latía fuerte como tambor, y su capacidad motora comenzaba a fallar como nunca. Él quería entender, quería entender por qué en tan sólo pensarla le quitaba el habla, el sueño y el pensamiento.

A pesar de ello, el albino seguía nervioso. La muchacha había parado de tocar, y todavía no parecía volver a la tierra de aquel estado de sorpresa. Gilbert vio su intento de acercarse a la chica casi fallido, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, algo le decía que debía continuar insistiendo. Con el valor que le quedaba, terminó de acercarse a la muchacha, y dirigió su mirada hacia su violín. Sin percatarse del hecho, la chica entendió el lenguaje corporal de aquel extraño: Él quería que ella y él tocaran juntos. En casos normales, en los cuales la muchacha no se sintiera en confianza, habría salido lo más rápido posible del lugar. En situaciones como esta, en las que la miraba cautivaba, las palabras sobraban y el ambiente relajaba, con cierta extrañeza la muchacha levantó su violín para corroborar lo que había entendido. Una lenta subida y bajada de cabeza bastó para que la chica comenzara a expulsar aquellas dulces melodías, aquellas que eran la fascinación del hombre que ahora la acompañaba.

Y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, tanto a él como a ella se les había ido, pero una vez lograron sincronizarse de manera perfecta, lograron crear un lazo que va más allá de las palabras, más allá de las miradas. Sus propias notas eran las que hablaban por ellos, logrando un lenguaje que sólo ellos dos entendían. Sólo ellos podían sonreír con el trasfondo que correspondía, sólo ellos podían ver la profundidad de la música que interpretaban.

Él la miraba con sorpresa, ella había comenzado a sonreír.

Él terminó por sonreírle de vuela, ella terminó por sentir un suave calor en las mejillas.

Él había comenzado a sentirse bien a su lado… Y ella también.

La música no había tardado en unirlos, en atraerlos, en conocerlos en un ámbito distinto. Tocaron por unas cuantas horas, y al terminar, se presentaron. Él, con un pequeño beso en la mano de la dama cual caballero, ella, con una pequeña reverencia y una encantadora sonrisa. Él, con un tanto de nerviosismo, le ofreció acompañarla hasta el comienzo del bosque, a lo que ella aceptó. El silencio no era exactamente incómodo, no era exactamente tenso, era tan sólo un silencio especial. El bosque se sentía feliz al verlos caminar, los árboles se dejaban mecer suavemente por el viento, las hadas felices se habían puesto a descansar, felices por la armonía de los nuevos conocidos, felices por la felicidad que emanaba su joven guardián. Él bosque había quedado impregnado con la belleza de la sincronización, se sentía la tranquilidad desde donde estaban, hasta el final de su recorrido.

Al llegar al punto del comienzo, se miraron otra vez. El muchacho, con una mano en la nuca, terminó por ofrecerle tocar juntos otra vez cuando volvieran. Ella, con una extraña calidez en su corazón, aceptó.

Tal vez ella también habría querido pedirle lo mismo, pero aquel hombre leyó sus pensamientos y habló lo que ella no había querido.

Tal vez, ella también pensaba en la hermosa dupla que habían acabado de hacer.

Tal vez, a ella también se le había quedado extrañamente grabada la imagen del misterioso muchacho en su mente.

Tal vez, ella también quería verlo otra vez.

Ella por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a sentir felicidad, amaba a su música el doble de lo que ya la había amado. Y fue así, como la muchacha comenzó a llegar todos los días a la casa de aquel albino, aquella noche ella había conocido a una maravillosa razón por la cual ir, una razón que la hacía sentir la mujer más especial del universo, sólo por las melodías de su violín.

Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todo quien se haya dado la molestia de leer este one-shot. Aquí vuelvo a aparecer con otra de mis pequeñas historias cortas, esta fue producto de la imaginación que puedo llegar a tener al no querer estudiar (?) xDD Lo imaginé, y quise escribirlo, y de por sí, me place mucho escribir de esta pareja, en lo personal, son mi OTP máxima en todas sus versiones posibles,

Muchísimas gracias a todo el que haya leído, y bueno, un pequeño review no hace daño, me haría muy feliz y me motivaría a seguir escribiendo cositas :D Por supuesto, también acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar.

También aprovecho de agradecer a quienes me han dado comentarios en mis otros One-shot, son un verdadero encanto.

Y sin nada más que decir, me despido. Me leerán otra vez cuando sienta la inspiración fluir en mis venas :D Vuelvo a reiterar las gracias por leer, nos vemos.


End file.
